1. Field of the Invention
Supporting mechanisms for a treatment subject are known that are arranged in an operating room. Such supporting mechanisms have a base at which a support plate for the treatment subject is pivotable around its longitudinal axis as well as around its transverse and which is also adjustable around a vertical axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For angiographic examinations, support mechanisms for an examination subject are known that have a support plate that is seated at a base so as to be adjustable along its longitudinal and transverse axis as well as height-adjustable. The support plate is radiation-transparent in at least one region, so that fluoroscopic exposures of the examination subject can be produced in conjunction with an exposure unit composed of a radiation transmitter and a radiation receiver. To this end, for example, the radiation transmitter and the radiation receiver can be seated opposite one another at the ends of a C-arm that is seated at a mount so as to be adjustable along its circumference and that is movable for example, along ceiling or floor rails.
When, after the production of, for example, X-ray exposures, an examination subject is to be treated by open surgery—as is frequently the case in angiographic examinations—then the examination subject must be transported from the angiography apparatus into the operating room and be placed on the operating table therein. Angiographic workstations are implemented such that they allow the X-ray diagnostic examination as well as the introduction of a catheter; however, they are not suited for implementing open surgery operations because the hygienic demands and the apparatus equipment are inadequate.